Future Goku Son
Future Goku (未来の孫悟空, Mirai no Son Gokū; lit. "Goku of the Future") is the alternate timeline counterpart of Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. Overview This version of Goku makes appearances on his deathbed in the brief opening scene of the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Goku is far weaker than his mainstream counterpart, due to the fact that he was not training as hard due to being unaware of the impending Androids, and he is not shown to have achieved any forms beyond the unmastered Super Saiyan because he died six months before the Red Ribbon Androids arrived and murdered all of the Z Fighters. However, it is possible that he could have trained in the Other World and achieved higher Super Saiyan transformations, as his mainstream counterpart did to achieve Super Saiyan 3. Biography Future Goku lives the same life as Present Goku until his return to Earth after defeating Future Frieza on Namek. In this timeline, Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Future Frieza andFuture King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for Future Gohan (Future Goku's only son), and Future Trunks. Future Bulma is confident that Goku would have defeated the androids, had he been given the opportunity, so she sends her son Future Trunks back in aTime Machine to solicit Goku's help and stop the Androids. Future Goku is 29 years old when he dies, and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls because he died of a natural cause and had already been wished back before. Even if he was killed, he'd still be unable to be wished back. After death In Shin Budokai - Another Road it is mentioned that at some point in the past, Future Goku returned to the living world for one day, presumably to fight Future Broly, as in Future Gohan's arcade mode, Future Gohan states that Future Goku once fought against Future Broly and had a hard time against him. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Kamehameha – Future Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Future Master Roshi. Future Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Future Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. * Spirit Bomb – The ultimate technique that Future King Kai taught to Future Goku. * Instant Transmission – Future Goku uses this technique to teleport to Earth in order to stop Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Also used in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Spirit Shot – Used in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Warp Kamehameha – Used in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Fusion Dance – Used offscreen to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Super Powers * According to Master Roshi, Goku has always been a fast healer. * According to Vegeta, it is Obvious that Kakarot is raising his Power Level so quickly that the Scouters can't detect them. He isn't even breaking a Sweat when battling against Jeice and Burter. It is unbelievable to Vegeta how did he become so strong so fast? * Flight * He just channeled his power into some sort of blast. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Pure of Heart Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Prodigy Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Chosen Ones Category:Champions Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Telepath Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Aura Reading Category:Father Category:Pilot Category:Tail Category:Depowered Category:Invulnerability Category:Orphan Category:Transformation Category:Fusion Dance Category:Size-Shifter Category:Cooks Category:Amnesia Category:Saiyan Category:Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Shonen Jump Category:Man Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Villain Killer Category:Teleportation Category:Son Category:Married Category:Resurrected Category:Humanoids Category:Murder Category:Male Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Teachers Category:Son Family Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male